Wishes for Pain
by Epsarrow
Summary: A grizzly death and lucky leads send Nathan and Audrey running in to a trap. What happens when they are kidnapped by angry, former prisoners who are troubled? Rated T for violence, etc. The usual angst from me.
1. Chapter 1

**HAVEN**

**Wishes for Pain**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>I do not own Haven or the characters<p>

Rated T for violence.

* * *

><p><strong>Nathan's POV<strong>

It was a normal day for Haven.

Something weird had happened - surprise surprise - that they were going to investigate.

A man came home from work to find his son dead on he floor, covered in burns. There had been no sign of foul play or any sign than someone had entered the house uninvited - no windows broken, no doors unlatched.

A case weird enough for them.

Nathan pulled up on his blue truck with Audrey riding passenger, taking a look at the average looking house that was now surrounded by police officers, cruisers, and crime scene tape. A normal family torn apart by something beyond their control.

An officer met them at the door. His pale face told them that this was no party.

"The father's over there," he nodded towards a heavy set, red eyed man talking to other officers to give his account of what happened. "Kid's still inside. I've never seen anything like it - some animal for sure," he added and led them through the door.

Nathan entered the pristine house into a kitchen, and saw a body - or something like that - lying on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Audrey breathed as she knelt down beside it. The features were obviously human, but the body was so badly scarred that it was hard to see what killed him specifically.

The body was covered in burns that stretched across every bit of skin that was exposed, and the clothing was torn, practically to pieces, all around. There were claw marks or knife marks of some kind of scratches that he couldn't quite place, and what looked like bruises discoloured most of what was left of it.

"An animal definitely didn't do this..."

"That depends on your definition of an animal," Nathans responded, with a grossed out frown on his face.

There was a sudden rustling at the door and they turned to see a breathless cop rushing up behind them. He was trying to look at anything but the body, so he looked over the tops of their heads.

"Mr. Reagan (the father) says his son was recently involved in a shootout in which he identified the two men responsible for killing several citizens. They just posted bail this morning."

Nathan and Audrey shared a glance.

"Let's get going."

* * *

><p>They lined up outside the doors of the last place the suspects had been spotted. It was a small, closed diner just at the edge of town. Guns drawn, they stood just outside and waited for the signal.<p>

A hand flicked.

The door slammed open from a strong kick.

They entered.

Naturally, Nathan went in first, in case a gun went off. He would be the first to go down, and he wasn't going to let Audrey get hit no matter what.

They were disappointed.

The suspects had obviously been here, but they were long gone by now.

"Nathan," Audrey jerked her head to the left, and he looked. There was a small trail leading in to the woods. The other cops didn't notice them as they slipped off in that direction, following the small trail. It suddenly ended once they were out of side from the trailer.

_Nothing,_he thought in disappointment.

"Well, what now?" He asked in irritation - another empty lead when they could have ended this case early. Before anyone else got hurt.

"We-" She broke off and her eyes widened in alarm at something over his shoulder. She reached for her gun, but before he could do anything, everything went dark. He faintly remembered seeing the ground come rushing up to meet him.

* * *

><p><strong>Audrey's POV<strong>

Her head pounded.

It felt like a nail had been driven through her skull, and she could barely think. No, she couldn't think at all - no barely about it.

She groaned and tried to touch her head. Her muscles were aching but it wasn't as bad as her headache, so after some difficulty she managed to reach up to touch the aching wound.

"Audrey?" Nathan's voice startled her.

She tried very hard to open her eyes, but it was a little difficult. Her vision was blurred, and she was barely able to see his fuzzy outline. It was very dark wherever they were. The last thing she remember was a figure coming up behind Nathan, knocking him out, and then with blinding speed moved on to her and that's when she could no longer remember anything.

"Nathan." Her voice was slurred.

"Are you okay?" His voice heightened with concern. She suddenly wished that she couldn't feel anything. She would never say so to him out loud, but at the moment, if there was no pain then she could actually think.

"Uhuh..."

Light suddenly erupted from the corner and she flinched and squinted away from it, covering her eyes with one hand. She could hear the heavy footsteps of someone approaching.

She managed to open her eyes again, letting them slowly adjust to the light. A man was standing there, covered in tattoos and wearing a vicious scowl. Behind him was another figure, not as muscular or broad as the first, but with the same hostile look.

Nathan suddenly hurled himself from the ground.

He lunged for the first man, but the man's fist knocked him back. He responded by trying to kick him, but the other man - their attacker, she presumed - was much faster. She watched with alarm as her partner was thrown to the ground.

"Nathan!" She struggled to her feet, hardly able to balance as she practically swayed from the probable concussion. The contemptuous and amused grin on the faces of their kidnappers filled her with fury. _Arrogant piece of-_he moved towards her and she swung towards his face. He stood still. Her vision was blurred and she had swung towards the wrong figure. The thought that she had missed made her even angrier.

She swung again.

He simply grabbed her wrist and twisted. She clenched her jaw quickly, but not fast enough to keep back a whimper of pain. She swung her leg in to his crotch and felt the satisfaction of him howl.

All of the sudden she was on the ground and her chest ached.

_Ughhh.._She thought, wincing in pain.

Nathan suddenly appeared in front of her. "They're troubled," he said, before she was hauled to her feet and pushed her from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Nathan's POV<strong>

_Sonuvabitch!_He thought as he was stumbling through the doorway without control.

He hit the ground beside Audrey, who was cradling a quickly swelling wrist, and he spun to lunge.

He was flat on his back yet neither of the men moved.

_They're troubled._ He knew that. They were either super human fast or had some kind of space control and could shove someone pack through some kind of force - either way, they didn't necessarily _have_to do anything to keep them in down.

"Who are you?" He snarled, crouching on the ground in front of Audrey in an attempt to protect her from ... Whatever it was... He knew his attempts were in vain, but he tried regardless.

Suddenly he was floating in the air, and then realized he was pinned against the wall with that man in front of him, grinning in his face and holding him up by the collar. It had been so fast that he hadn't even felt it happen. _What the hell?_

"Who are we?" He hissed in Nathan's ear. "We've been watching you two. You've spoiled our plans again and again. Unfortunately we can't kill either of you because you're two important to the town, and people will ask questions. But we can give you a warning." There was a silence as though they were deliberating something, and then the man spoke again. "You can't feel pain. You should feel lucky," the voice was very quiet, and he realized it was meant for only him to hear.

"What do you mean?"

There was a growl of anger and suddenly he saw Audrey scrambling backwards, away from the other kidnapper. He suddenly saw why.

There was something flaming red growing from the man's arm, and he realized it was fire - what the hell was this!

"No!" He screamed, knowing what was going to happen. The burn marks on the kid's body. It all made sense.

The pyro-man stopped her retreat by stepping on her stomach and his flaming arm struck her side. He fought furiously to break free but he could do nothing but watch as she bit back a scream of pain as the flames bit in to the thin flesh covering her ribs. He could see that the flames had already eaten their way through the fabric of her shirt and were burning away at her side, and he knew he could not even imagine the pain. He fought still, tears springing to his eyes and he wished desperately that he _could_ feel pain and that _he_was the one being burned.

Another wave of horror washed over him as he saw her struggles beginning to cease.

"Audrey!"

* * *

><p>- Gonna be a Chapter 2 if I can keep my butt up around to typing. Please review and tell me what sucks and what doesn't! thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**HAVEN**

**Wishes for Pain**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>I do not own Haven or the characters<p>

Rated T for violence.

I'll try to avoid making this too long. Too many chapters = less muse from me. xP

* * *

><p><strong>Audrey's POV<strong>

She ached.

No, that was an understatement.

She couldn't believe the human body could feel so much pain. It had to be impossible. She had to be imagining it.

She vaguely remembered the flaming whip that had lashed her side, and made it feel like even the bone was burning away. Could bone burn away? Probably. But if it had then she wouldn't even be alive. Was she alive?

She forced her eyes open.

She saw the same ceiling that she had passed out seeing, except there was no man blocking her vision.

She began to move and wished she hadn't. Her side flared and stole away her senses, and it took several moments for the spots to recede and allow her to see.

Suddenly she was aware of furious shouts and arguing and struggling. She didn't want to move, but the voice was familiar, and she felt her head automatically shifting in the direction of the struggles - Nathan had just got done punching the big tattooed guy in the head. She wanted to smile but it probably looked more like a crazed grin, and moving was, for the moment, out of the question.

The tattooed man was not moving.

_Fuck him,_she thought.

Nathan turned and she saw his face was covered in blood - his nose had been broken, but he obviously didn't notice.

Then she saw the one with the burning arm. He was smaller than the tattooed man but much more deadly. Especially now that the majority of his body was alive with fire. Nathan might not be able to feel the fire and he'd probably leap in and try to knock the shit out of him...

She had to stop him before he got himself killed.

She began to sit up. _Damnit! _It was incredibly painful. She cringed, forcing herself to bite back any noise of weakness. She twisted her body, trying to get to her feet as gingerly as possible to avoid the flaring pain.

He was getting ready to move in. She could tell by the wild look in his eyes.

She managed to rise on her shaking legs, leaning heavily as she held her aching side.

_Why the hell couldn't he just burn away the nerves? Is that too much to ask for?_She thought as irritability rose from the pain and exhaustion. How was she supposed to focus with her side feeling like it had just been ripped open? She couldn't bring herself to look. She took a trembling step forward.

"Nathan," she pleaded.

An awareness born of concern woke in his eyes, and he looked over at her. His vision seemed to clear for a moment before the eyes flicked to her side and suddenly they filled with vehement fury.

_Shit!_

She saw him lunge for the pyro.

She couldn't let him burn to death - even if he couldn't feel it, she couldn't let him die.

Her body was taken over by a force that gave her the energy to do what she _needed_to do. She jumped through the air and crashed in to him just before he reached the flames. Though she didn't have enough weight, speed, or momentum to knock him completely off course, but they both managed to avoid falling in to the fire.

She hit the ground and suddenly forgot how to breathe.

She groaned, her body unwilling to respond. Incredibly warm and gentle hands suddenly swept across her, lifting her from the ground. She pried her eyes open.

The face in front of them made her smile.

Suddenly she didn't hurt at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Duke's POV<strong>

Duke stared at the spot in the woods where the ground was trampled over and twigs were broken. He had been looking for Nathan and Audrey for hours now.

_Where could they have gone off to?_He wondered, frustrated. His frustration was born from worry, though. He had just found out that the two prisoners whom had escaped were found dead, both burned and beaten to death in the same manner as the little boy. And now Audrey and Nathan had vanished while searching for the suspects...

This all seemed too coincidental for him.

He was never the one to run around playing Hero, but the truth was, he cared deeply for Audrey, and even for Nathan whom he had, for quite a long time, felt guilty for using. Lying, hurting, causing his problems...

Some part of him wanted to make up for it.

He turned and walked away, towards his car. He had sources to talk to. He would find them.

No matter what.

* * *

><p>Short chapter, I know. Hopefully the next one will be the last. xP Enjoy or don't - this might be crap. Oh, review please so I know whether to bother with the next chapter or not. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**HAVEN**

**Wishes for Pain**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>I do not own Haven or the characters<p>

Rated T for violence.

I'll try to avoid making this too long. Too many chapters = less muse from me. xP

* * *

><p><strong>Nathan POV<strong>

"Audrey!" He shouted as her eyes drifted shut and he felt her body grow limp beside him.

She was unconscious and he couldn't tell how badly she was hurt. Except he could see her side, and he was nauseated immediately. The skin had practically been charred away and the flesh, or whatever was inside, was black. Not gray, but black as though it had been been completely altered by the flame. Could that even happen?

A whipping sound and a foot knocked off the ground.

His eyes traveled up to the body of the pyro-man, noticing that he was completely engulfed in flames, but beneath the flames, he could still see the human body intact.

Something _clicked _in his mind.

His hand felt something small on the floor. He tried to avoid looking down but it felt like a pen to him, and the tip was out. It was so incredibly wrong yet at the same time, there was hatred in his eyes for this man, and that rage pushed away the possible damage he would receive.

Was it a futile thing to hope the pen would last?

Whatever.

_You can go to hell, _he thought to the pyro-man, knowing very well that he did not believe in hell, but at the same time understanding that the term fit well in his fury.

He lunged once again, but this time he had a plan, and he would complete it. The pyro was unprepared for him, and he was unsure whether there was a grin on his own face as he watched - slightly disgusted - as his hand went through the flames and the pen in to the man's skull.

The flames died instantly and he hit the ground over the body of the pyro.

* * *

><p><strong>Duke's POV<strong>

Wheels screeched on pavement as he shot rapidly around the corner, breaking several road laws and speed limits in the process (among other things).

The only thing he cared about was getting there in time before... He wasn't sure what would happen but he knew it was going to be bad. There was a gun sitting on the seat beside him, resting against his leg as he drove. The safety was on, but it still made him slightly nervous.

He was driving deep in to the woods and know one had a clue where he as headed, why he was headed there, or what he was doing.

But there was no time.

He was definitely playing hero now.

* * *

><p><strong>Nathan's POV<strong>

Kneeling next to Audrey and checking her pulse, he turned to make sure that the speedy guy hadn't regained consciousness yet...

And saw that he wasn't there.

He froze, his body growing tense, and he felt anxiety rising inside him. Where was he? His eyes scanned slowly around the room, searching for any sign of movement. Something in front of his face blurred, but when he blinked, there was nothing there and he wondered if he had imagined it. He continued scanning.

Suddenly he was lying flat on his back with the air knocked from his lungs.

_What the?_His thought broke off as he stared at the furious man pinning him once more, though it was to the ground this time.

"You sonuvabitch-" he snarled and vanished.

Suddenly he was standing over Audrey's unmoving form with a long blade held over his head, preparing to strike it down.

He was off the ground and lunging immediately.

His feet were off the ground as a hand constricted his throat, blocking air from flowing to his lungs. He couldn't feel it, but he struggled in vain to free himself, clawing at the hand and kicking at the man's body. Once again he could not break his grip.

"You killed my little brother! I'll prove to you what it's like to lose someone you care about," he hissed angrily, the blade raised again and plunging towards her head.

_No!_He thought desperately.

Two gunshots rang through the air.

He hit the ground and his ears rang violently, only half able to comprehend what had just happened.

"Nathan! Audrey?" Two firm yet gentle hands lifted him from the ground and he saw Duke's startled face staring at him.

"What?" He couldn't focus with his ears ringing and his head too foggy to think clearly. He couldn't hear what Duke was saying so he could only stare blankly as the man's mouth moved rapidly, obviously having something on his mind.

His vision went black.

* * *

><p><strong>3RD PERSON NARRATIVE POV<strong>

Nathan and Audrey woke up in the hospital the next day. Both wrestled with a concussion, and had to stay in the hospital for treatment of their injuries. In Nathan's case, there were some third and second degree burns on his hand, and he had several bones broken which he hadn't noticed at all.

Audrey, on the other hand, had to spend a lot of time trying to fix to burn wound on her side.

Now they sat at Duke's boat - Duke was fishing, Nathan was lost in thought, and Audrey was being... Audrey. She tried very hard to make sure that he understood that burns _hurt_like hell.

For the third time she reached out and touched his bandaged hand.

The flare of pain made him grimace and pull it away. "Stop that!" He tried to sound forceful, but when he said it he made the mistake of looking in to her tired eyes, and it made him sound much more gentle than anything else.

She managed a grin and it was obvious that she was simply being restless.

Duke didn't turn his head as he spoke - "be nice, kids." He leaned back in his chair, drinking out of his "beer bottle" which was really soda in disguise.

"Uhuh," Nathan responded with a grunt.

Both he and Audrey shared a smile that was more real.

Life would return to normal in Haven eventually, but there was something additionally dark that they would share.


End file.
